


Set In Iron

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Lillian 'Lilly' McBride has been in the foster care system for four years since her mother's sudden death. When she finds clues to who her father might be she sets out on a journey to prove her theory.Tony Stark never pictured himself being a father. Everything gets turned upside down when a 12 year old girl shows up at the Tower claiming to be his daughter.





	1. The Big Plan

Lilly sat silent on the hard wooden chair and watched the multitude of adults walk back and forth. The cubicles look to her like a maze and they were all rats, scurrying along doing pointless jobs and doing a marvelous job of ignoring her. She was use to that by now, being in the foster care system for four years. They only pay attention when you're not the perfect child they want..no, expect you to be. 

Her small dirty hands hugged the tattered brown backpack in her lap to her chest. The only remaining object left from when her life wasn't this mockery of an existence. It was the only reminder she had that once she had a mother who loved her very much. 

"Lilly?" She peeked up at the Social Worker through her long brown hair. "Come in please." She scooted off the chair and hugged the backpack tighter as she followed Ms. Ricketts in to her office. "Please sit down Lilly." She eyed the different chairs in the room and chose the one farthest away from the imposing adult. She knew what she was going to say anyway.

Ms. Ricketts sighed heavily as she took her seat at her desk that was piled high with manila folders. "Lilly, how many times this year have you been in my office?" The twelve years old pushed her hair behind her ear and spoke softly, "Four." This only made the woman behind the desk sigh even louder. "Yes, four times. Four times this year alone you've ran away from the Jones'. What's wrong with this family? They seem very nice. They even have other children your age."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "They hate me there." Ms. Ricketts folded her hands on her desk, "How so? Please help me to understand because from where I'm sitting the problem isn't Mr. and Ms. Jones...the problem seems to be that you can't obey the rules." Lilly frowned at her, "Their rules are stupid! I wasn't allowed to do anything! I couldn't use a phone or watch TV or even use the internet! They don't even celebrate Christmas! I hate it there!!" The twitch in the woman's eyebrow told Lilly everything she needed to know. She was being kicked out of yet another foster home. 

"Well if not living there is what you want then it looks like you'll get your wish. They don't want you back in their home. They claim you argue and fight them at every turn. You purposefully disobey them and even set fire to their barn?! Lilly! What is going on with you?" Ms. Ricketts pleaded with the child to try and understand her. She wanted to help, but had no idea how.

Lilly slid further into the chair and clutched her bag tighter. "So where are you sending me now?" She hated living on the Jones' farm but feared where she would go next. She wasn't even the one to set fire to the barn, but she was sure blamed for it. No one believed her when she blamed the true culprit, their sixteen year old son who liked to smoke weed out behind the barn after everyone goes to bed. 

She wasn't dumb enough to believe anyone would ever want to adopt her. Her only hope was to find a foster home nice enough until she aged out of the system. It was the plan of many in the System, but Lilly wanted something different...something better.

Ms. Ricketts mumbled to herself as she rummaged through a stack of papers on her desk. "I'm sorry Lilly, but I don't have anywhere to send you except the group home in Henderson. If a foster family comes available we will place you, but.." Lilly's brown eyes widened and moistened, "I'm going to an orphanage?!" She couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks, "Please! Don't send me there! I'll be good I promise! I'm not an orphan!" 

"I'm sorry sweety...but you are. You've been kicked out of nine foster homes in four years. There's no where else to send you." Lilly couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't allow this to happen. Henderson was too far away from where she wanted to be. "Send me to the Orphanage here...why can't I go here?!" Ms. Ricketts rubbed her temples, "They can't, they are full and new State regulations have put more restrictions on the capacity each Home can accept and care for. I'm sorry Lilly...but Henderson is where you're going."

The Social worker left Lilly in her office while she went to arrange transportation to Henderson. Lilly felt like a prisoner being carted off to jail. She hated Orphanges! It was the single most depressing place on the planet and she would rather die than go back. She didn't plan on being here when that transport came. Lilly had plans. Big plans!!

Her eyes landed on Ms. Ricketts purse on a shelf behind her desk. She bit her lip and looked quickly out the door to see if anyone was coming. Her stomach felt sick as she grabbed the purse and opened it. She found a some cash and quickly wadded it up and shoved the bills into her worn blue jeans. She'll pay her back one day...she's not a thief, but she needed the money for her trip. A very big trip.

She grabbed her backpack and crept out of Ms. Ricketts office. Like usual everyone ignored her as she made her way through the maze of cubicles to the elevator at the end of the hall. Once she made it to the street she ran full speed away from the life she's known for way too many years. Her heart was pounding and her lungs burned in her chest. She didn't stop running until she came to an abandoned house on Letcher St. 

The back window to the house had loose boards so she could slip inside. It helped that she was so small. Lilly unzipped her backpack and pulled out a flashlight and made her way down to the basement. She knew this house well...very well in fact. It use to be her home when her mother was alive. Before something called an aneurysm took her mother away from her. Right before her eyes. 

The house was run down four years ago...now it was condemned and set for demolition. The basement was dirty and smelled like mold but it felt more like home than any foster care or Orphange ever did. This was where her journey began almost a year ago when she ran away from the Jones' the first time. 

It all started when an arguement about fighting with the Jones' daughter Grace got out of hand. Lilly knew running away wasn't a good solution to the problem but at the time she didn't care. She just needed to get away! She came to her old home and broke in. That's where she found an old shoebox hidden under the floorboard of her mother's old bedroom. That shoebox held the key to Lilly's future.

She sat down on a dusty pile of blankets in the center of the basement and pulled that same shoebox in front of her and opened it. Inside she found photos from when her mother was pregnant with her. A torn ticket for a play in New York City. A dried up rose and another photo...one that has led her to where she is now. The photo was of her mother in a beautiful gown that looked like it was from another time, standing next to a man with her color hair, eyes and her nose. He was in a tuxedo and he and Lilly's mother were laughing, his arm wrapped around her waist. 

Even with the back of the photo having his name wrote on it in her mother's handwriting she would have known him anywhere. Everyone knew who he was...he was Iron Man, an Avenger. Tony Stark. Lilly believed the only reason her mother would have hidden these meant one thing...Tony Stark was her father. No one would believe her of course. What orphan doesn't dream about one day finding a long lost parent that ends up being a billionaire. Lilly blames the movie Annie..she hates that movie!

For the past year Lilly saved every penny she could get her hands on. The Jones' were good for one thing..they ran a farmer's market and had her working the stand with them. As much as she hated it she did the best job possible and got tips for helping carry goods to the patrons cars and trucks. After she counted every tip and the money she took from Ms. Ricketts she had over two hundred dollars. It had to be enough to get her to New York. It just had to be!

Lilly saved up food that wouldn't go bad, such as granola bars, cookies and cans of Vienna sausages, even a couple boxes of pop tarts...strawberry, her favorite. She packed the items in her backpack along with another pair of jeans and a shirt, two bottles of water, her flashlight and the photos. 

She looked over the bus schedule one more time to memorize the routes. A Greyhound leaves for New York tonight at 9:30. Lilly planned to be on that bus. Each time she'd ran away this year she watched those buses and how they were loaded. Security personnel and how they did their inspections. At night just after the buses were loaded and luggage put into the compartments outside there is a moment where she could slip in just after last inspection and hide. It won't be the most comfortable trip, but it was free.

When the time came Lilly gathered her belongings and slipped out of the house in the cover of darkness. It was only ten blocks to the Greyhound Station. She climbed the back fence that held the buses for loading and unloading. She hid behind a large dumpster just behind the buses that was cloaked in shadow. She waited and watched the bus to New York as passengers loaded and bags were checked and packed into the compartments. She smiled and tightened her grip on her backpack as the Security guard made his last pass around the bus.

Taking her chance she bolted from her hiding place and maneuvered some bags around to slide in behind them. Her size being an advantage since the suitcases were large and bulky. Her eyes clenched and she held her breath as the doors were slammed closed and the bus's engine roared to life. It was louder in here than she thought it would be, plus the walls and floor seemed to shake. She was scared and pulled her knees to her chest as she felt the bus lurch forward, bags shifting and bumping into as it did so.

Lilly managed to moves some bags around and lay somewhat comfortably to try and rest. The next stop was six hours away. She had better rest now while she could. Besides there were no bathroom breaks on this trip for her in between stops and it will be easier to take her mind off of that fact if she weren't awake. New York was over 900 miles away from her home in Kentucky and the only thing making her get through this was the hope that she will find her Father. She has daydreamed of what it will be like when she sees him for the first time. He'll know she's his and hug and kiss her and tell her how much he wanted her. He had to right? Isn't that what Daddys do?


	2. Rogers To The Rescue

Lilly was tired beyond what words could even express. The bus was loud and every bump felt like she was being punched, in the head, back, sides and even her rear. She was sore and beyond ready to see New York, meet her father and never go near another bus as long as she lives! Twenty-six hours in that metal box was plenty!!

After slipping out of the compartment when the luggage handler had his back turned. She followed a family with two other children to blend in. Lilly grabbed a map and made her way to the exit. Once she made it to the sidewalk outside the terminal she froze. Her eyes scanned high into the air. "Whoa!" She had never seen such tall building before in her whole life!

She had finally made it! New York city! Sitting down against the bricks of a department store, Lilly opened her map to find out how to get to her destination. She smiled and poked at the spot on the map. "There you are!" The map was refolded and shoved haphazardly into the front pocket of her backpack. 

New York was a busy place! People walking quickly here and there, seemingly endless from every direction! She laughed as a fancy woman walked toward her with a tiny dog tucked into a pink blinged out purse. The lady was dressed immaculately with really tall heals. She had never seen anyone look so pretty and fancy before except for maybe in the magazines one of her foster mother's had. She smiled and waved but the lady scowled at her, wrinkling her nose and moved dramatically out of her way to go around. 

Lilly looked down at herself and her tattered and faded jeans, worn out sneakers and blue tshirt. She noticed the dark smudges of dirt on her arms and clothing. She didn't think she looked that bad...did she? Maybe a little dirtier than she normally would look but not enough to avoid her like the plague.

Lilly sighed and eyed the retreating figure of Ms. Prissypants and continued on her way. She had better things to do than worry about ladies who won't even let their dogs walk on their own. That's just weird! If she was ever lucky enough to have a dog she definitely wouldn't carry it around in a bag! 

Turning a corner she stopped mid step and grinned wide. There it was...the shiney beacon of hope with a giant A on the side. The Avengers Tower! She'd made it! Finally! She wanted to cry and scream and jump for joy! She raced down the street weaving in and out of pedestrians. When she finally stood in its shadow she adjusted her straps on her backpack. "Alright! I can do this!"

Walking into the main door to the building she was immediately stopped by a man in a black suit and tie. "Whoa there young lady! I'm sorry sweety, you're not allowed in here. Go on...go back to your parents." She tried to protest but was ushered out the door. Well that went well! Not! So how was she suppose to get in to see him? If she said Mr. Stark was her Dad they would laugh at her. She needed to be creative.

Lilly sat on a bench in the courtyard surrounding the tower. She ate a pop tart and watched people in suits come and go from the building. This was going to be difficult. She didn't think of this part. A definite wrench thrown into her plan. 

Just when she thought she'd come all this way to be stopped by security of the building, her savior pulled up to the curb on a Harley motorcycle. He wasn't wearing his uniform but she'd seen enough photos to know it was him without a shadow of a doubt. Captain America! She threw the remainder of her snack to a bunch of pigeons that had been eyeing her food and rushed toward him before he went inside. She may not get this chance again for a long time.

He had just turned off his bike and swung his leg over the side as she approached him. "E...excuse me. You're Captain Rogers aren't you?" His blue eyes turned toward her and he smiled then frowned slightly, "Hi. Yes I am. What's your name?" Lilly fidgeted with a string hanging from the hem of her shirt as she spoke. "You...you're a...I mean you tell the truth right? If I asked you a question, you wouldn't lie?" She saw him cock his head a bit to the side then look around them before speaking again. "Yes, of course I'd tell the truth." She nodded and looked back at the building then back to Steve. "If I gave you a message....would you give it to someone for me? You wouldn't lie and say yes then just throw it away?"

Captain Rogers looked troubled as he took in the sight of the small child who couldn't possibly be more than...ten? She was dirty and had bruises along her arms. He didn't see any parents looking for her and this worried him greatly. "If you give me a message I'll deliver it." Her face lit up and she smiled, "You promise?" He reached a hand out to shake the one she stretched out. "I promise."

She suddenly pulled her backpack off and kneeled on the concrete. Steve watched her carefully as she unzipped her bag. He saw food and water and clothing...could she be a runaway? Her accent was obvious she wasn't from around here. She had a definite southern twang. She stood and handed two photos over, face down. Steve could see Tony's name written on the back of one. When he turned them over he saw Tony standing with a beautiful woman wearing a period style dress, probably from a play, with Tony's arm around her waist. The second was of the same woman very pregnant.

Steve looked at the girl with questioning eyes. "My name is Lillian McBride. Everyone calls me Lilly. That's a picture of my Momma. She died four years ago. I need you to give these to Mr. Stark. I think he's my Daddy." Steve's eyes widened then looked down at the photos again. "Sweety...I don't think..." Her face became angry. "You promised! Please...please just give those to him. I'm not crazy and I'm not lying! I just want to meet my Daddy...I don't have anybody else." Her voice cracked and tears pooled in her eyes.

Captain Rogers kneeled in front of her and handed her back the photos. "I'm not going to give Tony these pictures." She hung her head and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "You're going to do it...with me." Her head snapped up and looked at Steve with true shock on her face. "Come on sweety, you're coming in with me." She quickly rezipped her backpack and took his hand he offered to her. 

Steve didn't know if what the child said was true. He did know she believed it...he could see it in her eyes. He couldn't deny that she did look alot like Tony. Even if her story is false Steve knew this girl was in trouble. She looked homeless from the way she was dressed. He couldn't help but notice the hole in one of her sneakers that showed she wore no socks. Whether she's Tony's daughter or not, she needed help. Steve Rogers was not a man that can turn down someone in need of assistance, especially small brown eyed damsels in distress.


	3. Favorite Avenger

Lilly couldn't believe her luck! She's walking into the Avengers Tower holding Captain America's hand! She almost wanted to change who her favorite superhero was...almost. 

Steve watched Lilly's eyes widen as they entered the Tower. She was almost bouncing on her toes due to excitement. "Is there a problem Cap?" Lilly stiffened and slunk a little into his side as the Security guard eyed her...same one who had denied her entry before. "No problem Happy. Ms. Lilly will be coming with me upstairs, so she needs clearance. Also, is Tony in?" 

Happy grabbed a guest pass from behind his desk. "Sorry Mr. Stark left earlier this morning. But he should be back later today. Atleast that's what he said. You know Tony." Steve nodded in understanding. Happy bent down to attached the badge to Lilly's shirt and she flinched away from him. "It's ok Lilly, it's just a security badge. It let's you go upstairs to the living quarters. Without it Jarvis won't allow you up." 

Lilly looked between Steve and Happy, "Can I put it on myself?" Happy handed her the badge. "Here you go sweety. Enjoy your visit." The duo made it through security and entered a large elevator. Lilly jumped when Jarvis spoke. 'Good Morning Captain.' Steve smiled warmly, "The building is controlled by an AI called Jarvis." She seemed to calm a bit, "Oh...ok. kinda freaked me out a bit." 'My apologies Miss.' 

As the elevator ascended Steve questioned Jarvis. "Jarvis who among the other Avengers are present in the Tower?" 'Ms. Romanov and Barton are in the gymnasium and Dr. Banner has been in the Lab most of the morning.' "Could you tell them i need to see them. Its...important." Lilly who was still holding Steve's hand looked up at him, "Will I get to meet The Black Widow?! She's awesome! I want to be like her when I grow up!" He chuckled and smiled warmly, "If she's not too busy, then yeah, I'm sure she'd love to meet you, plus I'm pretty sure she'll love the idea of you wanting to be like her."

The elevator doors opened to the Tower's Lounge. The same place Loki had thrown Tony out the window. He walked Lilly to the bar. "Have a seat. Would you like a snack? We keep alot of stuff stocked here...not just alcohol." Lilly who had been looking around the vast room and out the large floor to ceiling windows climbed up onto a stool. "It's ok. I have my own food." Just as she began to rummage through her backpack the elevator door opened and out stepped Tasha and Clint. 

Both Avengers halted in their steps and looked at Lilly's back, then to Steve then at each other. "I'll be right back." Lilly who had just opened a granola bars nodded, "Ok." He walked toward the elevator and glanced back at Lilly. She was humming a tune as she munched on her food and swung her legs that hung off the stool. "Who's the girl?" Tasha cut right to the chase.

Steve told them what had happened, especially about the photos. "I think she might either be a runaway or homeless. She's filthy and carrying food and clothing in her bag. She claims her mother died four years ago. Tony's not here....so...what do we do?" Clint crossed his arms and peaked around Steve at Lilly, "I guess we babysit till Tony gets here." They all nodded in agreement.

Tasha who was dressed in a black catsuit while she trained walked around the bar to stand in front of Lilly. She stopped mid bite and tried to grin around the mouthful of food as Tasha spoke to her. "I hear you want to be like me when you grow up...is that true or was Rogers only trying to butter me up?" Steve who was nearby rolled his eyes. Lilly quickly swallowed down her bite and stared at Natasha like she was star struck. "Wow! You're the Black Widow!! I always wanted to meet you, you're my favorite Avenger!"

"Not Iron Man?" Lilly shook her head, "No...I mean I do like him a lot...you know...reasons. You're amazing! Nobody can push you around I bet or do bad things to you that you don't want..cuz you'd kick their butt!" Tasha caught the mention of 'bad things' and looked over at Clint and Steve. "You're not wrong." Lilly's smile went through the roof and she extended her hand out to Tasha to shake. "I'm Lilly. What should I call you?" The smiled slipped easily onto Tasha's face as she took her hand, "You can call me whatever you want." Lilly thought this over, "Can I call you Natasha?" She took in every detail of the little girl before her, "Yes you may."

Bruce joined the merry bunch a little while later. Clint was letting Lilly watch TV and handed her the remote after showing her how to use it. "Steve...Tony will lose his mind when he comes home to this, you know that. If she really is his daughter...he's going to have alot of adjusting to do to his lifestyle. Not to mention Pepper!" Steve scratched the back of his neck and watched Lilly laugh at cartoons on the giant screen. He smiled because Clint was laughing right along with her. He was extremely comfortable around kids...that surprised him.

"Bruce, we keep talking as if she really is his..though I have to say she's his spitting image which is kinda odd to see. But what if she isn't..what do we do?" Bruce removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, "I guess we call Child Protective Services. I'm sure someone, somewhere is missing her...right?" Steve had to agree. They needed to know sooner rather than later if she really is Tony's child. Steve couldn't even imagine what will be going through Tony's mind when he finds this out. He'd never even heard him talk about wanting kids, or Pepper for that matter. Boy, this day went from boring to nerve wracking in no time flat!

Lilly watched the cartoon and sat on the big sofa. She knew the grownups were whispering about her, it's to be expected. She didn't mind though..as long as she gets to meet her Daddy then they can say anything they want. Today started out rough and now she's meeting her heroes and in the Avengers Tower! She's not sure what she did to deserve all this good luck suddenly, but she wasn't going to question it...not one bit!


	4. Poker Face

Steve and Bruce shared a strange look as Lilly, Natasha and Clint sat in a makeshift circle in the floor, playing poker in front of the rooms vast windows. They were using peanuts as currency. Surprisingly Lilly was winning. "Read'm and weep!" She laid down three Aces and two tens. "Full house, Aces High!" Clint groaned and laid down his cards. Lilly laughed at his two pairs of tens and threes. 

Lilly stared down Natasha, "Well, what do you have...lay'm out." The spy grinned and laid down her hand. Lilly's eyes went wide, "Four Kings!! Aww man!" Nat laughed and scooped all the Peanuts over to her pile that previously had been very small. "How did you do that? You were getting crap hands?!" Nat shrugged and winked at Clint who knew all to well how she played poker. "Lilly...you got over confident from winning. Once that happens, most people when playing poker tend to..bet higher and risk more. Losing the battle is not important, as long as you win the war."

Clint laughed, "Nat, I can't believe you just hustled a twelve years old." She shrugged and popped a peanut into her mouth. Lilly still looked stunned as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Then her eyes widened, "You lost on purpose...you were letting me win so you could take all my Peanuts in the end...didn't ya?" The wink she received as an answer told her everything she needed to know. "I never even thought of that. Huh. I guess they don't know that trick in Kentucky. But I was playing with other orphans...so..." She seemed to realize what she said and immediately stopped talking.

Clint cleared his throat at the awkward silence. "So, Kentucky...explains the accent." Lilly frowned, "What accent?" He laughed and reached out taking a hand full of Nat's peanuts. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he was able to shove them into his mouth. "I would rethink that decision Barton. I'd hate for you to lose that hand...it would be a tragedy. How would you ever use your Bow?" Clint's eyes widened slightly and froze in place. He laughed nervously and replaced the peanuts on her pile. 

They were all laughing when suddenly everyone turned toward the landing pad outside where Tony just landed in his suit. Lilly stood up immediately and watched in awe as the landing pad came to life and removed his suit as he walked. He came in and looked around at everyone, "Did I miss a memo? Jarvis? Did I ignore an Avengers Assemble email again...Though Thor isn't here so I'm assuming world destruction isn't in the docket for today's activities." Tony went to pour himself a drink and everyone else stared as Lilly ran to him. 

"Whoa! Hey there kid...ok...she's hugging me. Uh...Steve, why is there a small child hugging me?" I went to speak but Lilly beat me to it. Her head looked up and she smiled, "You're my Daddy!" Then resumed hugging him. Tony's eyes became large and he looked at everyone in the room, "How long was I gone?! I was only gone for four hours, right J?!" Jarvis answered, 'That is correct Sir, you were gone precisely four hours, ten minutes and twelve seconds to be exact.' Steve came closer and gave Tony a look that made him frown. "Maybe you should sit down for this Tony." This only made Tony more confused. "What the hell's going on Steve? I know it's not April fool's day so what gives? Because this (pointing to the child wrapped around his legs) is not funny!"

Nobody knew what to say...how do you tell your friend and fellow Avenger that he may or may not have a daughter he didn't know about? Tony tried to pry the arms off of him, "Alright who put you up to this kid? I'll double the amount they paid you to rat them out...it was Natasha wasn't it?" Lilly pulled away reluctantly due to Tony giving her no choice. "But I am your daughter...look...hold on!" She ran to her backpack sitting on the floor and pulled out the two photos. Tony looked at Bruce, hoping he would be the one to show that this was infact a joke. The only look he got was one of tension. This made Tony nervous....very, very nervous.

Lilly handed Tony the photos and his eyes widened as he looked at them. He looked at Lilly...the photos...back to Lilly...photos again. He staggered back a bit and put the photos on the counter as he reached for a bottle of scotch and a glass. He looked back again at Lilly one more time then put back down the glass. "Screw it!" He opened the bottle and took a very long drink then set the bottle down. "Daddy?" Tony backed away from her and shook his head, "Oh No! No no no no....no..I can't be your Da...your Father! This is not happening right now....this is NOT happening!" We could all see the hurt in Lilly's eyes. Clearly this is not how she saw this going.

"Tony.." Steve tried to get him to watch what he said by tipping his head toward Lilly. He seemed to get the picture. "Look kid.." "Lillian..my name is Lillian McBride! My Momma was Evelyn McBride!" She was clearly upset. "Ok...Lillian...look, you look like a cute kid and all but I can't possi.....wait...did you say Evelyn McBride? Did she go by Lynn?" Lilly's eyes sparked with new excitement, "Her friends use to call her that all the time." Tony suddenly paled, "Holy Smokes! I think I need to sit down."

"Uh...Tasha, can you take Lilly somewhere...we need to talk with Tony." She looked at Bruce and nodded, "Come on Lilly, the grownups need to talk. Want to see the gym?" Lilly looked between Tony and Nat then sighed as she turned to leave, "Ok." She took her hand, "Come on, it'll be fun..ever shoot a gun before?" Lilly smirked, "I'm from Kentucky, what do you think?" Tasha grinned and winked at Steve as she passed him.

Once Lilly left we approached the panicked stricken billionaire. Steve sat across from him at the bar. "I take it you remember her Mother?" Tony, who had been staring at the picture of him with his arm around Lilly's mother looked up finally to speak. "I do...but I knew her as Lynn...Lynn McBride. She...she was an actress in.. I can't remember the name of the play..anyway, she was something else! I went backstage to meet the cast and that's when that photo was taken. The Director invited me to stay and celebrate the successful opening night...there was lots of booze...lots and lots of booze." 

Tony grabbed the scotch and poured himself a drink. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass as he continued his story. "Lynn had the voice of an Angel not to mention very easy on the eyes. One thing led to another...well, you get the picture. Next thing I know I'm walking out of her apartment at 6am with a hell of a hangover. That was....almost thirteen years ago. Wait...how old is the kid?" Bruce answered, "She's twelve...though she looks younger." Tony cursed under his breath then tipped back the glass and downed it all in one gulp.

"Where did she come from?! Why now?" Steve told Tony what happened and how they were afraid she was a runaway or homeless. "Dead? Her mother's dead? Damn! Jarvis...run Evelyn McBride and show me what comes up." Tony pulled out his phone and double tapped the screen and a projection came out. Jarvis supplied the information. 'Sir, a Ms. Evelyn Marie McBride died in Louisville, Kentucky on February 17th, 2013. The cause of death was a ruptured brain aneurysm. The only surviving relative listed in the obituary was an eight year old daughter. Lillian Antonia McBride." 

Tony raked a hand down his face and looked up at his friends, grief clear as day in his eyes. "Antonia? Her middle name is the feminine form of Anthony...oh God. Jarvis...wait, she didn't have any relatives, so where has she been these last four years?" More information came up on the screen. 'Records indicate she was placed briefly in an orphanage in Louisville. Then she went into foster care. (Clint hissed...he knew all to well what that was like.) She has been to nine different homes. Sir, I'd like to add there is currently an Amber Alert listed in her home state. She has apparently ran away before being transferred to another Orphanage in Henderson, Kentucky. Should I notify the proper authorities that she's been found?' 

We all exchanged a look knowing what needed to be done. Bruce sighed deeply, "Tony, look...I don't know if she really is your daughter. But there's history there and the timing is right. We need to test her, see if she really is biologically yours." Clint interjected, "Not to mention she looks like you pooped the kid out...what, I'm just saying what your all thinking!" Tony groaned and banged his head on the counter. "See, this is the very reason my motto is 'No Glove, No Love' so this kind of...stuff...doesn't happen! Man! Pepper's going to kill me!"

"Alright, let's do this...test us both, see if she really is...you know, flesh of my flesh so to speak. How long does it take anyway?" Bruce seemed to think this over, "A few days, especially with the equipment we have in the lab. Normally it would take a few weeks." Steve who had been listening reached out and touched Tony's shoulder, "Would it be so bad if she is yours?" The genius seemed to think this over, "I mean...I guess not, but what do I know about being a Father? God knows mine wasn't much of a role model. Hell, Pepper keeps telling me I'm a giant Man child...how can I raise a kid?? Not sure I'd be doing her any favors."

Clint folded his hands in front of him on top of the counter, "Better than not having one at all, I can tell you that. Not to mention a Hell of a lot better being here with you than in the Foster care system or an orphanage! You don't know what kind of living hell those places are...the bad things that can happen, especially to little girls." We all knew of Clint's past...Tony did too which made him cringe at the idea of Lilly going back. "Well, that settles it then. She will stay here until we find out the test results." Steve nodded in agreement then looked at Tony seriously, "What do we do if she's not yours?" 

No one answered the question, we all knew the answer anyway. She'd be sent back to Kentucky. Back to being an orphan with no one left in this world that cares for her. Steve knew that feeling all to well. He hoped the test comes back as positive because he wasn't sure he had the heart to send that little girl back to the hell her life had been before. Everyone deserves to have at least one person in this life that cares whether you live or die, someone to miss you when you're gone....before today, Steve had a feeling Lilly didn't even have that.


	5. Comfort

Tony watched Lilly laughing with Natasha and couldn't bring himself to interrupt their fun. They were set up in a sparing ring with a dummy. Apparently she was being taught how to use a staff and the proper way to take out an opponent. 

Tony and Natasha's eyes met and she whispered something to the little girl. Her head full of long brown, tangled and dirty hair snapped in his direction. "Dammit all to hell" Tony thought, "Clint's right..she does look like me....Dammit!" He didn't say it out loud of course. He still didn't think being the kids father was a positive thing. He's screwed up alot of things in his life, he didn't want to screw up a kids life too. 

Lilly made to run to him but Natasha stopped her and said something to her he couldn't hear and her face went from excited to almost sad. Instead of running, she walked over to her would be father. She shuffled nervously on her feet as she stood before him. "Natasha said I shouldn't hug you...that you wouldn't like it. Sorry." Tony felt like a complete ass. "It's alright kid...uh...look, we need to have a test done, you know, to prove one way or another." She nodded in agreement, "She told me about that, will it hurt? I don't like needles."

Tony shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Yeah, me neither. You remember Dr. Banner right?" She nodded, "He's nice, kinda hard to believe he turns into the Hulk, but he's cool." Tony couldn't help but smile at her description of Bruce, "Yes he is...anyhoo...he's going to be doing the test, so I doubt it will hurt." We stood there awkwardly then she suddenly sighed heaviy, "I'll get my bag." She ran back to Natasha who handed her the worn out backpack then she ran back. "Ok, I'm ready."

They didn't talk much on the way to the lab. Tony wanted to but the moment he tried he couldn't find the right words. Lilly couldn't understand why Tony was upset...unless he was disappointed in her in some way. Did she do something wrong? Maybe he would have rather had a boy than a girl. Natasha had told her that she had to be patient, that this was a shock to Tony and it will take some time. All she wanted was him to hug her and be happy she was his...she never imagined that he wouldn't want her. Not that that was something she wasn't already use to.

The lab was white...like very very white! Lilly couldn't help but notice how it seemed to make her look even dirtier than she was. Bruce came to stand in front of her where she sat on a stool. "This won't hurt ok Lilly, I'm just going to rub this q-tip on the inside of your cheek, same with Tony. Then in a few days we will know for sure ok?" Lilly nodded and opened wide while Bruce got his sample. She noticed that he frowned as she did so. Then he moved over to Tony and repeated the test on him.

"Lilly, when was the last time you drank something?" She frowned at the question and seemed to think, "Umm...I don't remember, I didn't drink much while on the bus so I wouldn't have to pee." Bruce frowned, "You barely have any saliva, your dehydrated. Would you mind if I got some lab work on you, make sure your healthy?" Lilly's eyes widened, "With a needle? I don't like needles!" He gave her a sympathetic look, "I know sweety but I'll make it quick and I promise it won't hurt more than a little pinch..ok?" 

Tony watched as Lilly put on a brave face while Bruce got labwork. Her eyes scrunched up, refusing to look at the needle. He couldn't help himself when he saw her clenching her tiny fist tight, he walked over and took her hand in his, "Here, you can squeeze my hand if you want." Bruce peeked up at Tony and smiled, he knew Tony can deny it all he wants, but he would make a great father. This just proves it, he's giving her comfort. Lilly wrapped her hand in Tony's, he could feel her shaking. "It's almost over...you're doing great kiddo." 

While Tony talked with Bruce in whispering tones he noticed that Lilly was yawning. "Look at her Tony, she needs a hot bath, a good meal because God she's skin and bones for Christ's sake and water, and plenty of it. You want my advice...that's it. You don't need to read her bedtime stories or braid her hair, just take care of her Tony." Tony groaned and nodded to his friend, "You're right...I know you're right. Bath, food, water...I can do that."

Her eyes were drooping a bit when he approached her and she forced herself to wake up. "Alright kiddo, here's the deal. We're going to get your cleaned up, fed and watered then find you somewhere to sleep...how's that sound?" Lilly looked at him like he's spouted off a foreign language, "Cleaned, fed and watered...what am I a dog? You gonna put me in a sparkly pink purse and carry me around too? Ya'll New Yorkers are weird..let me tell ya." Tony couldn't help but laugh a bit and agree with her about sounding the way he did, and also her southern accent made the whole thing sound cute as hell. "Come on Spot...let's go find a tub with your name on it." Even Lilly laughed at that, "Spot is a stupid name for a dog." Tony couldn't agree more.


	6. Bubbles

Lilly couldn't believe the size of the bathroom in Tony's quarters! The bathtub alone looked like a swimming pool to her. "Something wrong kiddo?" Her large eyes went to his, "It's so big?!" Tony smiled and nodded in agreememt, "Yes it is. Don't tell the others though, mines the biggest. They might get jealous then next thing you know everyone wants to take baths at my place...could get awkward. Can you imagine Thor in that tub?" Lilly laughed as she pictured the mighty Thor in bubbles, "Yeah, that would be funny!"

Lilly scrubbed her body till every spec of dirt was off. She couldn't help but giggle at all the bubbles, and maybe she played a little beyond getting clean. After all, it had been a long time since she'd had a bath this good. It felt good to be clean again, she hadn't realized how dirty she really was.

Voices in the other room got her attention. A woman's voice. Lilly guessed it was probably time for her to get out, her fingers and toes were already pruney. She released the water and watched as it all went down the drain..bubbles too. After drying off she grabbed the tshirt left for her to change into. Thankfully she had thought to pack a pair of clean panties in her backpack, otherwise she'd be half naked. 

Unfolding the shirt she laughed as she turned it around and saw the design on the front. Black Sabbath...well, he has good taste in music, she thought. The shirt went past her knees once she put it on. Tiptoeing to the door she pushed it open to hear the voices better. 

Walking through the largest bedroom she'd ever seen the voices were louder. The door was cracked and she looked out into the living room. "Are you even ready to take responsibility for a child?" A woman who reminded her alot of Ms. Prissypants on the street, dress wise anyway, minus bag and fru-fru dog, stood in front of her Father with a worried look. "I don't know Pepper! If she's mine...then yes I'll take responsibility, of course I will. Ready to be a father, that's another question." The woman smirked, "Don't forget the fact you are an emotionally stunted Man Child who still plays with toys." 

Tony half laughed and unfolded one arm that was against his chest and pointed at the strawberry blonde woman, "They are suits not toys. But I can see how you'd get confused." Lilly tried not to laugh. "Well whatever you want to call them, you do understand that taking care of a child is a full time job. Tony you won't be able to be so wrapped up like you are now in your lab." He smiled lopsided and stood closer to her, "That's why I have you." 

"Tony, yes you have me, you know you do. But we're not married, and with Stark Industry I'm busy and away alot. You know this. I'm glad you want to be responsible, it's very grown up of you...which I know can be difficult in the best of times." Tony rolled his eyes, "I can act like a grown up...look, I let her get clean, I even gave her my favorite shirt to wear since her other clothing was filthy. I even made her a sandwich, see I can adult when I want to." The woman smiled and leaned into his chest, his arms wrapping around her middle. "Good job Tony. But you know being a parent requires more than that, right?" He sighed and lightly kissed her before answering. "I am a genius...I'm sure I can figure it out."

Lilly liked the woman, she seemed nice and her Daddy apparently liked her a whole lot. She opened the door and knocked on it since they were kissing again. "Hi." The two broke apart and the woman wiped her mouth and stepped back out of his hold. "Hey kiddo, clean is a good look on you. I like it." She smiled and looked down at the tshirt. "I really like the shirt...you have good taste in music." His eyes widened, "You know the band?" Lilly nodded, "I do..though Led Zeppelin is my all time favorite." The woman laughed and shook her head in amusement, "She even has your taste in music...that's cute."

Tony saw Lilly eyeing Pepper, "Oh, right, introductions....Lilly this is Pepper Potts, my girlfriend and CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper, this is Lilly McBride and possible fruit of my loins." Pepper grimaced at the mention of his loins in front of a child. She stepped forward and held out her hand to the little girl. "Hi Lilly. It's very nice to meet you. Is Tony taking good care of you?" Lilly's head shook so hard yes that Tony smiled at the thought that she may shake it right off. "Oh yes he is...I mean, I can take care of myself...but he did let me take a bath in his super sized tub and (she leaned in closer to Pepper and whispered) it had bubbles." 

Pepper laughed and winked at Lilly, "That tub is amazing isn't it? I've never eactually had a bubble bath in it, but now you've made me want to." Yeah, Lilly liked her alot. She reminded her of her Mom, the way she talked to her like an actual person and not an infant. She had that calm tone to her voice that she found soothing, something severely lacking in an orphanage. 

Tony wanted to blast every incompetent adult who had ever failed Lilly. She was thin as a rail and covered in bruises. He threw away her clothes that were not only filthy but worn out with holes, including her shoes! What kind of people allow children under the care of the State let her be this way?! She devoured her sandwhich like she hadn't eaten a good meal in ages, gulping down her water to where he had to refill her glass within a few bites of her meal. 

Tony had treated the idea of fatherhood like a virus that needed to be avoided. He didn't want to repeat the mistakes his own father had made. He was wrapped up so far into his work that he shut out the most important people in his life. Could he do this? Be Lilly's father...one she deserves, one she can count on. A father who will put her first. Lilly at that moment looked up at him with a mouthful of bread and meat, cheeks puffed out and smiled the best she could. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. From a sandwhich. His chest felt like the Grinch in that moment where his heart grows four times its size. He smiled back then glanced over at Pepper. She reached out and took his hand and squeezed. She knew just like he did...he wanted Lilly to be his.


	7. Orphans

The next day Lilly had a full day. Tony made her breakfast, eggs and toast. Lilly helped of course since the first batch of toast was burned. Lilly didn't mind. She dressed in her extra pair of jeans and tshirt that morning since apparently her other pair was 'hopefully burned' according to Tony. 

After breakfast was over he showed her around the Tower, stopping off in a department store. Lilly tugged on Tony's shirt, "You have a clothing store in the Tower? That is so awesome! Man ya'll got everything here!" Tony laughed, "I like having things close in case employees need anything since many live in the Tower as well. Makes them more productive. Or atleast that is what Pepper tells me." 

Lilly couldn't help but notice how everyone reacted once he entered a room. The employees were super helpful and nice and even brought him a latte and a milkshake for herself. The ladies were really nice and helped her to pick out several items of clothing. It has been a really long time since anyone bought Lilly anything new. Usually the kids get donated clothes or hand-me-down items of kids in the foster homes. 

Tony was actually surprised at how much he was enjoying being with Lilly. She was intelligent and had a quick wit and a sense of humor out of this world. He was amazed that even though her life the past four years has been a living hell, she could still laugh. Kids apparently are more resilient than adults. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Lilly seemed to think hard about this question. "Can I see where you work?" His eyebrows rose slightly, "You'd want to see that? It might be boring." Lilly did a lopsided grin, "Do you think it's boring?" Tony smirked right back at her and had Jarvis change the direction of the elevator to head to his garage where he worked on all his suits and the occasion vehicle to tear apart then put back together...you know, just because he can. "I'm a Stark, nothing I do is boring." He laughed right along with Lilly when she snorted at his remark.

Lilly sat and watched him work on one of his suits. "So what are you doing to that one?" He looked her way, "This suit needs an upgrade to its repulsors. Why, you want to help?" Her eyes went as wide as possible, "Can I? You wouldn't mind?" Tony waved her over, "C'mere kiddo...here, hold this up for me while I take off the old repulsor." Lilly was as happy as a clam helping. She couldn't help but see the light from his arc reactor shining through his shirt. 

"Does it hurt?" Tony looked down at his chest then back up to Lilly. "There's an ache sometimes but no, it doesn't hurt." She nodded in understanding but curiosity got the better of her. Tony froze as her small hand reached out and touched his chest. He watched as her fingers traced the outer edges. He saw her face go from curious to concern. He didn't have much time to react when she suddenly came forward and wrapped her arms around his body hugging him. "I know you don't like me hugging you but I can't help it. You could have died...You can't die." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

Tony wasn't sure what to do so he went with what first came to mind. He hugged her back. "Hey..I'm ok, I promise. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Ok?" When she finally pulled back his heart clenched as he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. "You miss your Mom, don't you." She nodded and wiped at her cheeks. "It was scarey...when she died. She was brushing my hair and I felt her stop suddenly. When I turned around she had a weird look on her face then she gasped and put a hand to her head. Then...then she just fell back onto her bed and wouldn't wake up. She was healthy too and she still died."

Tony's heart broke for her, especially finding out her mother died right in front of her. He could feel his eyes water watching this strong twelve years old hold it together after retelling the story of her mother's death. "Both of my parents died in a car accident when I was seventeen. It's not easy to lose a parent. I also know what it feels like to be orphaned. Your whole world turns upside down." Their eyes met and he saw the tears pooled in her eyes again. "Dammit...come here." He reached for her and hugged her tight as she cried, full on sobbing to where her body shook. He knew that pain...he's felt that pain. He quickly wiped at a tear as it slid down his cheek. 

Later that night while Lilly lay curled up in her bed, Tony stood in her doorway and watched her. Pepper came quietly up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She spoke to him in hushed tones so not to wake her. "How was your day with her?" He cradled her arms against his midsection with his own. "Good...no, better than that, it was great. She's an amazing kid. Did you know she watched her mother die? She's stronger than I ever will be. What if she's not mine Pepper? It's been two days and...I don't want her to go. She belongs here. I can feel it."

Pepper eventually got Tony to leave Lilly's room and take him to get ready for bed. "You know you're sexy as hell when you're being all adult-like and fatherly. Fatherhood looks good on you." Tony smirked and pulled Pepper against his chest making her gasp, "I make everything look good." She laughed and held up her hand to stop his lips as he went to kiss her. "Ooooo and you were doing so well...then you opened your mouth." Tony laughed and nipped at her fingertips. Just before he kissed her he winked, "You love my mouth..or do you need a reminder?" Pepper wasn't about to answer that question, no point, he was definitely going to remind her no matter what.


	8. Swim Party

Lilly's third day at the Avengers Tower was nothing really spectacular in anyone's standards. Except to Lilly herself of course. She could barely remember a time when she'd been this happy, felt this safe. 

Pepper took the day off to get to know Lilly a little better. She could tell Tony was already invested, he was falling in love with that little girl...as it should be. As long as she's known Tony she couldn't remember a time when he's been this happy. 

The trio talked mostly the whole morning. Tony learned alot about his daughter. Well, he knew the test hadn't come back yet but he just..knew..she was his. He couldn't explain it rationally, it was a connection he felt looking at his own eyes staring right back at him. 

He couldn't help the guilt stabbing him in the gut when Lilly talked about her life. Her mom didn't do well acting so moved back home not long after they had slept together. She didn't have a college education to fall back on so she found herself working at a local grocery store as a cashier. Then she found out she was pregnant. Lilly said her mom told her that she was her miracle. A Doctor had once told her she would never have children. Then along came Lilly.

Life had been hard, money tight and they lived in bad parts of town to make ends meet. Tony couldn't help but glance at the crystal glasses on his bar that cost probably more than Lilly's mom had made in several weeks working. It hurt. He wishes he knew why she didn't tell him about being pregnant. He could have made their lives easier. It made him feel ashamed of himself for living in such splendor and his own child lived in poverty.

He had to excuse himself to get some air when his emotions got the best of him. Lilly looked worried up at Pepper, "Did I say something wrong?" The woman sighed heavily and watched as Tony braced himself against the railing on the balcony, even from the back she could tell he was trying to regain some kind of composure. "You didn't say or do anything wrong sweety. He just feels bad that you and your mother had such a hard time..you know, money wise. Especially when he has so much."

Lilly looked back toward her father outside, "But he didn't know about me, it's not his fault. He would have helped if he knew, right?" Pepper smiled and pushed some brown hair that had fallen out of Lilly's pony tail behind her ear, "Yes he would have. He just feels guilty, even though he did nothing wrong. He missed alot...you know, when you were a baby." 

Lilly smiled at Pepper and slid off the bar stool and headed outside to Tony. She crept up slowly to his side and he hid his face from her eyes. She did the only thing she could think of to make him feel better...she reached out and took his hand off the railing and slipped her smaller one into his. 

Tony mustered every bit of strength he had to not cry like a baby at the sweet gesture. He quickly wiped his eyes then turned and quickly hugged Lilly to him. "I don't deserve you kiddo. You should hate me for not being there to help..to protect you, give you anything you could ever want or need." She pulled her head up away from his stomach, "I don't need anything but you." 

Dammit...and he really did try hard not to cry...he really did. He knelt down onto his knees and took her tiny hand in his. "Name it kid...name anything you want and it's yours. I need to do something...anything! Don't little girls want a pony or something like that? Not sure where we'd put a pony but I'm sure I can come up with something...maybe get a place in the country and.." Lilly giggled and covered his mouth to make him stop talking. "I don't want a pony."

"Ok...no horse..got it. Come on, name something you want to do...maybe something you've always wanted to do and couldn't before. Come on Lilly...throw me a bone here." Lilly scrunched up her nose and mouth in a dramatic way to show she was thinking. "I always wanted to go swimming in one of those big ole pools like they show on TV..you know like at the Olympics. Those pools are bigger than my old house in Kentucky. Is there a place around town where I can do that?" Tony's smile spread across his face at her simple request. "Yeah..I think there is."

Tony sent messages to all the other Avengers while Pepper took Lilly to get a swimming suit. Once everything was set up he quickly slipped into his bedroom and changed into his, of course, red swim shorts. By the time he was ready Lilly came nearly bouncing full of energy through the door wearing a red one piece. "Look at us...we match!" She was beyond excited.

"You really have an indoor pool?!" Tony smiled down at his daughter who held his hand on the way to the lift. "I do...a really big one too." Pepper joined them wearing a white one piece. "You're going to love the pool Lilly...I go there at least once a week to destress, there's a hot tub too." Tony added, "Don't forget about the waterfall and the hidden grotto and the full bar...not that you will be visiting the bar little lady." Lilly could barely contain herself...she was about to burst with excitement.

The moment the lift doors opened Lilly froze. Her eyes widened till Tony thought they would seriously suffer permanent damage. She looked around the whole large space and couldn't believe her eyes...she had never seen such a beautiful place...ever!

There were palm trees...fake obviously, but real enough. The pool looked like something out of a travel magazine. It didn't look like a pool at all but an island lagoon, beach and all!! It wasn't just the pool that had Lilly shocked...no...it was the fact that almost every Avenger was there, dressed in swimsuits. Clint was at a grill cooking something that smelled heavenly and even Natasha, dressed in a black bikini was handing a water bottle to a blushing Captain America.

The afternoon went by in such a flash! The entire group swam and played games and ate the best grilled burgers and hot dogs Lilly had ever tasted. She laughed so hard when Clint dunked Natasha then ran for cover once she resurfaced. "Oh you are so dead Barton!!" She couldn't imagine the day getting any better...that is until a loud booming voice was heard coming from the lift doorway. "Hello my friends! Glad I could make it for the festivities!"

Tony watched as Lilly swung around and gawked with her mouth wide open as Thor walked toward her. He was already dressed in swims shorts we keep here for him...also red, and nothing else. "Well, hello little one, and who might you be?" She just continued to stand there like a statue. Thor looked amused and laughed. "Was it something I said?" Tony came closer, "Hey Point Break...glad you could make it...thought for a second I'd look crazy shouting up to the sky to your gatekeeper to give you an invitation."

"Thor, this is Lillian. She's my...well...might be my daughter." Thor's face beamed, "You have offspring? I was not aware of this!" Lilly still looked like a deer caught in headlights. Tony made a motion with his head and Thor noticed her shock. He cleared his throat and bowed dramatically and reached out taking Lilly's hand and kissing it said, "Lady Lillian, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard."

Tony couldn't help but laugh as Lilly actually blushed. "God of Thunder." She finally spoke. "Ah...she speaks, yes some do call me that, but I am no God my fair lady. Will you be kind enough to show me where that delicious smell is coming from?" She smiled and took Thor's arm that was offered to her. She giggled and led him to the grill. She looked back at Tony and mouthed to him, 'Oh...My...God!! It's Thor!! Ahhhh!!!' Tony was laughing so hard he was crying. 

Steve came strolling over and handed Tony a bottled water. "What's up with Lilly?" He glanced back over her way and watched as she stood next to Natasha while Thor took a quick dip in the pool. "I think Lilly likes Thor." Steve made a 'Huh' sound and took a drink of his own water. "Is she old enough to like boys?" Tony rolled his eyes, "Steve...come on..did you like girls when you were twelve?" He tipped his head in an acknowledgement, "Liked them yes, attracted them...no."

Lilly watched Thor in amazement and then jumped a little when Natasha spoke. "He's very handsome isn't he?" Her head nodded in agreement, "Uh huh...and he's a Prince...like seriously, does he live in a castle and everything?? He definitely doesn't look like an alien that's for sure." Nat laughed lightly at the girls crush, "I think it's a palace..not a castle....very gold from what he tells everyone. You should ask, he loves to tell stories." Lilly looked terrified, "Oh gosh, I couldn't do that...besides I'm just a kid, he wouldn't want to talk to me anyway."

"Thor, are you a good swimmer?" Lilly looked confused by Natasha's question. Thor wiped water from his eyes and looked our way. "Aye, that I am." Nat's grin made Lilly a bit nervous. Suddenly Lilly was picked up and tossed into the deep end, her scream echoed throughout the whole room. Everyone watched, though not afraid because Lilly was like a fish and swam extremely well.

"Rescue the damsel in distress then oh mighty Prince!" Lilly popped her head above water and scowled up at Natasha, "What the Frick was that for?" She motioned toward the very large Thunder God currently swimming her way, "If I was you...I'd pretend to need help....damsel." She then winked and went to go grab another drink. Lilly at that moment decided that the Black Widow was the coolest person ever...then made a show of splashing around, "Help...help!" She tried to hide her smile as she was 'rescued' but it was a lost cause.


	9. Perfect Day

Tony couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. Lilly had the time of her life...literally! She even eventually got over her shyness around Thor and he occupied alot of her time will tales of his conquests in Asgard and the other Realms. Tony had to admit he was a tad jealous of her attention to the big guy. He was Iron Man after all...and her father...ok, so not confirmed yet, but still.

Pepper tapped Tony on the shoulder and motioned toward one of the lounge chairs near the pool. Lilly was fast asleep. Tony smiled and followed Pepper over to her side. "She's wore out Tony, maybe we should put her to bed." He agreed and looked awkwardly at the sleeping child who was curled in on herself almost in a small ball. He maneuvered her gently as to not wake her then picked her up bridal style holding her snugly to his chest.

Lilly groaned briefly from being moved, but beyond that she was passed out cold. The other Avengers were gathering their personal items to go home as well. Steve came over toward Tony with a towel draped over his broad shoulders. "It was a great day Tony. She had a wonderful time. I'm proud of you...taking to fatherhood like a duck to water. You're doing right by her and I'm glad she finally has a home." Tony couldn't help but be shocked a bit from the praise from the Captain. They haven't always seen eye to eye on alot of things, so this was a surprise.

"Thanks Cap. Me too. So...should we hug now or fist bump, what's the protocol for this bromance moment...I want to do it right." Steve shook his head and Pepper couldn't help but laugh under her breath. Steve grinned, "Just take the compliment Tony...and seriously, bromance...what is that anyway....you know what, nevermind I don't want to know." Steve said goodnight and left to head to his quarters. "Hold up Rogers." Steve turned as Natasha walked toward him, "Let's share a ride up...I am right below you." Tony caught her innuendo and tried unsuccessfully to hide his laugh. Cap just blushed and let her enter the lift first, eyes going anywhere but down at the half naked Black Widow before him.

Tony and Pepper made it to their floor and laid Lilly down on her bed. "Should she be sleeping in that suit?" Pepper shook her head, "No, probably not...oh don't look so distressed, go start the shower, I'll meet you there in a few minutes, I'll get her changed into some night clothes. Now shoo.." You didn't have to tell Tony twice...shower with Pepper....um, yes please. 

Tony meant to ask Bruce today about the test results since it's been three days. But, he figured if Banner had news for him he would tell him about it. He guessed no news was good news. He quickly discarded his damp swims shorts and turned the water on in the huge shower. The temperature was adjusted to what he knew Pepper liked then grabbed two towels to hang just outside for after. Just as he was about to finally enter the hot spray of water two feminine hands wrapped around his middle. 

Pepper kissed Tony between his shoulder blades and felt the muscles in his back constrict. He turned and pulled her with him under the deliciously warm water, both humming in appreciation. With her arms wrapped around his neck she kissed him gently. "You did a good thing today Tony." He sighed and kissed away water dripping from her hair onto her cheeks. "I feel like it wasn't enough." Her hands slid from around his neck to cup his face, her palms sliding across his goatee, "You've got her whole life to make up for lost time. Today, was a wonderful start. I love you Tony." He held her tighter and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "I love you too."

Bruce was tired and just plain wore out. He's normally at a desk with his nose in a computer or a microscope and not swimming all day. As tired as he was he still wanted to check one more time today on Tony and Lilly's DNA test. He yawned as he entered the darkened lab that Jarvis immediately lightened to allow him to see upon entry. 

He noticed the screen blinking on his desk and sat down to open the file. His eyes scanned the results and his stomach dropped. The test was negative. He couldn't believe it...Lilly isn't Tony's child. He could have sworn it would be positive. In fact he would have placed good money on it and he wasn't one to bet on anything. He looked up at the clock that read 10:30 pm and sighed heavily leaning back in his chair. How was he going to tell Tony the news...more importantly...when.

He probably should have called him down immediately, but he just couldn't do it. Anyone with half a brain could tell Tony was completely in love with Lilly and the idea of being a father. Tony jokes around a lot but today he was genuinely happy. The happiest Bruce had seen him in years..well, ever actually now that he thinks about it. He felt sick to his stomach knowing he would be taking that from him...Tony will be devastated, not to mention Lilly. What will happen to her?

Will Lilly have to go back to Kentucky and live the rest of her childhood in an orphanage? He could almost guarantee that if Tony has a say in the matter she won't, daughter or not, he cares for that girl. Hell, maybe he'll just say screw the DNA and adopt Lilly. That idea alone let Bruce relax enough to finally head to bed. He wanted to give them this night...then tomorrow, everything will change.


	10. Taken

Tony sat down hard into a chair next to Bruce's desk, the shock was so great his legs wouldn't even hold him up. He could feel Pepper's hand in his squeezing to let him know she was there. "I'm so sorry Tony...I was positive she would be yours...I'm so so sorry." Bruce's words just seemed to make it all worse. 

When he was finally able to gather himself enough to speak the emotions behind his words were impossible to hide. "She's not mine?" He raked a hand down his face then looked up at a crying Pepper, "I don't understand...she's mine...she has to be. I...wanted her to be mine. I fell in love with her, she's happy here..how can she not be mine!" 

Tony stood and gathered himself, almost as if trying to physically shake off the sadness like dirt. His hurt started to bubble over into anger, "I don't understand...if she's not mine then why did her mother hide my picture?! Why does she look like me?! How can fate be so cruel as to give me my damn heart back only to rip it away?! HOW?!?" He was on the edge of completely losing his composure, though he paced back and forth as he ranted.

Bruce nor Pepper could answer his questions..how could they, they were just as shocked and devastated. Tony turned quickly to Pepper with tears in his eyes, "How do I tell her? How? How do I tear that child's heart out just when she's finally feeling safe and loved? How do I do that?! What will happen to her? I can't let her go back to the hell she was in before! What kind of monster would I be if I did that?!" Tony felt like his world that had finally made sense when Lilly came, was falling apart.

Pepper let a sob escape her lips and Tony almost lost it. He pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her neck and hair. If some tears of his own slipped out, then so be it. Even Bruce couldn't help but wipe the moisture from his own eyes. In three short days that twelve years old girl wrapped herself around everyone's hearts. It was impossible not to feel the way they did.

Eventually the tears stopped and Tony stepped back from Pepper and reached up wiping way the remaining moisture on her cheeks. "I can't let her go Pepper...I can't." She sniffed and cupped his cheek, "Then don't. Adopt her Tony. If she's not yours biologically, then make it legally. She'll be yours in all ways that matter." He couldn't help but smile and lean his forehead against her own. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much...you're smart, it's sexy as hell." She softly chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I certainly hope I'm smart, otherwise you will have alot of explaining to do to the board."

Lilly didn't stay long enough outside of the lab to hear how Tony wanted to adopt her...no she ran back to her room as fast as she could and packed up her old backpack. All she heard was Dr. Banner telling Tony she wasn't his kid. Panic thick and heavy weighed in on her. She can't go back to Kentucky and into that orphanage...she would rather die!

It took some fancy shuffling around agents coming and going to make it past Happy and his security team in the lobby of the Tower, but she did it. The busy street outside swallowed her up as she quickly made her exit. No one paid her any attention like usual. She glanced back at the Tower and bit her lip to try and not cry. She had wanted Tony to be her Dad so badly...but she was only fooling herself to think she belonged anywhere or with anyone. She's better off alone.

A man dressed in black caught her eye as she looked back. Lilly walked a bit faster and when she glanced back again the same man was even closer and his eyes were trained on her. Her hear rate picked up and she quickly turned a corner and began to run. She could hear the loud footfalls of the man chasing her. Was he security from the Tower coming after her? He didn't wear the same kind of clothes....all Lilly knew was she was terrified!

The brick wall she ran into that made her fall back onto the concrete hard wasn't a brick wall at all, but an even bigger man. He too was dressed in black like he was fresh out of a military video game. "Ow!!" Lilly looked up from her position on the ground and barely had time to gasp before three more men converged on her, grabbed her and shoved her roughly into a black van that pulled up quickly to the curb. The scream that tried to leave her throat was cut off by a rag with a funny smell covering her mouth and nose. Her head suddenly felt funny and darkness overtook her not long after.

Back at the Tower Tony went to talk to Lilly only to not find her in his quarters. "Jarvis, where's Lilly?" 'I'm sorry Sir, but it appears she isn't in the Tower at the moment.' Tony's eyes went wide, "What do you mean she's not in the Tower, where the Hell is she J?!" Tony had Jarvis check all surveillance cameras and sent messages to the other Avengers. 

Gathering in Command they all watched as Lilly listened to the news outside the lab. Steve watched Tony's face cringe as Bruce gave the news on the video replay. "Tony...I'm..." "Don't say you're sorry...just don't. Just find her! What else you got J?" The feedback replayed her exiting the building. Natasha smirked, "She's good, I'll give her that." 

Steve saw something on one of the video feedbacks that caught his eye. "Jarvis..pull up the video of every traffic camera in a three block radius around the Tower." Tony saw the worry on his face, "What...what do you see? Did you see where she went?" Steve shook his head and watched the video, his eyes going wide, "It's Hydra." Tony felt his blood run cold. "What, what do you mean Hydra?!" 

They all watched in horror as Lilly was taken. "Why would they take her?! What purpose would a twelve years old little girl be to Hydra?!" Natasha raised an eyebrow was she answered, "Words out Tony.. you have a daughter. If I was looking for a way to hurt you...or make you do something, she would be the perfect target." Tony felt a panic attack coming on and paced back and forth. "So...what, ransom? What do they want?! I can't lose her...not now, not ever!!"

Steve knew the situation was dire...the real possibility that Hydra would kill Lilly was present. He knew all to well how evil they could be. They tracked the van as it headed out of town then lost it...now it was a waiting game. Wait to be contacted and let Hydra reveal their intent. Hopefully soon because Tony was near panicking at the thought of anything happening to Lilly. Everyone that stood in Command fell hard for her, she melted everyone's heart...even Natasha. Test or not, she was family.


	11. Leap Of Faith

Lilly woke up in a daze, her head felt heavy and she was so confused. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was...and it wasn't her bed she'd woken up in the past few days. Nor was it the Orphanage, though the scratchy blanket below her and creaky cot she laid on did infact remind her of that horrible place. Even the dusty and moldy smell to the darkened room had an edge of familiarity. The only light was coming from a small window high up on the wall near the ceiling.

The walls around her were made of concrete and from the damp cold feeling below her fingers it reminded her of the walls of a basement. She stood on heavy legs and walked to the metal door across from her cot. She stretched up onto her tiptoes and tried to peak out the bared window. Voices were heard but they were too light to make out exactly what was being said. 

Lilly couldn't help but be angry...who are these people and why did they kidnap her?! "Hey! Bozos! Where am I? What's going on?!" The voices stopped. Instead heavy footfalls were coming closer. She backed away from the door as a man's face appeared in the window. Lilly gasped....his face....was covered in burn scars! He grinned and it sent child down her spine. 

The door creaked and groaned loudly as the man unlocked and pushed it open. "Well, well, well...look who's awake." Lilly backed up to the cot, "Who are you? Why am I here?" His smile just looked evil, making fear thick and heavy settle in her gut. "Who am I? My name isn't important though my new friends call me Crossbones. Why are you here? Your our paycheck sweatheart." 

Lilly's brow crinkled in confusion, "Paycheck...how am I your paycheck?" He leaned back against the door frame, "You are the bastard child of the one and only Tony Stark. Oh come on, don't look so shocked. We have eyes and ears in the Avengers Tower and when we heard about you... well, that was just the information we needed. Oh, thanks by the way for walking straight into our hands. Saved us the trouble of working too hard for our meal ticket."

"You see kid, Tony Stark will pay big money to keep your head attached to your body." Lilly's eyes went wide...this guy can not be serious?! She thought it best if she didn't mention to him that she was in fact NOT Tony's daughter. In fact she was positive that tid bit of information would give her a one way ticket to pushing up daisies. 

"After SHIELD fell, Hydra was scattered and though we are few, we still have a purpose. But without funding...well, money makes the world go round kid and your Daddy has deep pockets." Lilly sat down onto the cot and fiddled with the blanket, "Are you going to kill me?" His laugh made her jump, "Haven't decided yet.. we'll see how much ole Daddy Warbucks coughs up then I'll decide if I let you go...or let you go in pieces."

"I'm just a kid...how can you kill a kid?" His head cocked a bit to the side and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Easier than you think...in fact, if you live through this you should ask your Daddy's friend Captain Rogers what I'm capable of...especially to his buddy, his pal Bucky...yeah, it's easier than you think." His eyes held a darkness as he gazed at Lilly that made her blood run cold and a true fear for her life take hold.

His laughter could be heard as he locked the door and walked back down the hall from where he came. Lilly knew no one was coming for her...no one will pay her ransom because she wasn't Tony's child...she was a nobody. Her life was in her own hands to save. She would be deluding herself if she thought anyone missed her or would come looking for her. They were probably glad to be rid of the nuisance orphan. No..if she wanted to live, she was going to have to save herself.

She didn't know how much time she had left so she looked at her only chance of escape. The window above her bed. She climbed up onto the bed and reached as high as she could. Her fingertips barely touched the edge of the window. She listened to make sure no one was coming before she jumped and grabbed hold of the concrete ledge. She pulled as hard as she could and using her feet climbed up the wall.

Keeping herself up took alot of strength, strength she wasn't sure she'd have. The window was only about two feet by two feet, but the ledge was about five inches deep which allowed Lilly to grab hold of the frame and pull herself up and into the window. The window was locked, but Lilly has skills...skills learned from perhaps some of the not so good kids in the System. How to pick a lock...101. 

She pulled a Bobby pin from her hair. She didn't need it you see, it was there because her friend Jeremy told her to always have one....just in case. Well, that just in case rose it's ugly burnt head. She bent the pin to how she needed it and inserted it into the lock. She couldn't help but grin because the lock was not only old...which meant easier to pick, but also a type of lock she's picked before. Maybe fate was actually smiling at her for once in her life. Even if it was just to keep her alive.

When the lock clicked open she almost wept with joy...maybe..just maybe she could do this! Her excitement lasted all of two seconds when she finally pushed open the window and looked outside. Her heart plummeted. She wasn't in a basement like she thought..in fact the prison's window was several stories high. 

She looked around the best she could considering the sun was beginning to set. Large trees were nearby and held the only way to get down...but could she make the jump without falling to her death? Did she really have a choice? "Hey! Get down from there!" Lilly looked back and panicked as Burnt guy started to unlock the cell door..it was now or never! Lilly crouched in the window and just as the cell door flung open...she jumped as far as she could into the towering trees a good ten feet from the window.


	12. Escape

Lilly's arms stretched and grabbed at the limbs and branches before her. She fell several feet, scratches covering her body before she finally stopped. The shouting above her continued. "Dammit! Get out there and find her! If we lose her then we lose the ransom!" 

As quickly as she could, Lilly climbed down the tree and landed with a hard thump onto the ground. Without even looking back she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't get a good look around when up in the window, but what she did remember was alot of trees...like seriously alot. She was in some kind of forest God knows where. Where she was wasn't important at the moment...what mattered most right now was getting as far away from her kidnappers as possible. 

Running wasn't as easy since the jump into the tree did something to her leg. It hurt when she walked on it making her limp. Her heart was pounding harder than she could ever remember it doing before...fear will do that, and right now Lilly was terrified! She couldn't help the tears as they fell that made her eyes cloudy and hard to see. So hard to see that she didn't see the danger ahead of her, until it was too late. 

Her breath left her body as she screamed and fell...and kept falling. The lush green forest around her disappeared as she fell off the shear cliff. She hit the water of the raging river below like a brick hitting pavement. Her breath was knocked out of her and she was swallowed whole by the rapids. Her body was thrown about and banged on jagged rocks. 'This is how I die' she thought...'this will be the end of Lilly McBride.'

Without warning she was thrust up to the surface and she gasped in air desperately. Everything hurt on her body and the ice cold water didn't help at all. She swam as best she could to try and reach the edge of the river to no avail, the current was just too quick. All Lilly could do was fight for air and try to stay above water until she reached a calmer part of the river and get out. The only good thing was she'd lost her kidnappers, and with any luck they will think she's dead and not come looking for her.

It felt like an eternity later before the river calmed enough to where she was able to finally touch ground and pull herself up onto the rocky bank. She curled up into a ball and shivered and cried. Her leg hurt worse..heck everything hurt. She could smell blood and knew she was hurt, but was too scared to even look.

The sky was almost black as the sun set behind the trees making Lilly even colder. Thankfully it was the middle of spring so it wasn't necessarily cold out, but being wet at night wasn't a good thing either. She knew she needed to get up and find somewhere safe to go. Lilly wasn't to sure where she was but if it was anything like the forests in Kentucky then she definitely needed to find a place not out in the open where wild animals could find her and make her into their dinner. 

Shivering and shaking she unfurled her body and cried out from the pain. For the first time she could see the huge rip in her jeans and the blood soaked denim. From the pain she felt, it can't be good. Not to mention other scrapes and bruises she was sure to have that she couldn't see at night. Slowly she stood, though painful, she limped into the forest to seek shelter. Someplace to lay low and get warm...if that was even possible.

She felt like she was walking for hours. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body to try to keep in the warmth. It wasn't really helping. She had just about given up hope on finding anything...until she literally fell into her hiding spot. She gritted her teeth against the pain that shot through her leg. It was a hole...but not just any hole...a den of some kind of animal..maybe a badger or something similar. Thankfully it looked abandoned. She only thought this because nothing attacked her as she fell into it.

It took a few minutes but she was able to dig out sticks and leaves to clear out the hole and climb inside. Using the same leaves and sticks she covered the entrance to the den and curled herself into a ball. Away from the wind she finally felt herself warming up. The den was doing its job of not only keeping her warm, but safe from predators of the animal and human kind alike. 

She laid there and couldn't help but wish Tony was there with her to protect her. She wanted to feel him hug her again. It had been so long since she felt affection from anyone...and she craved it badly. All she ever wanted was just one person...just one to love her. Someone to tuck her in at night, to tell her stories, brush her hair and maybe kiss her cheek. Just like her mother use to do. "Momma." She whimpered and pictured her mother's face, praying that if she couldn't have someone to love her than she just wanted to die and be with her Momma again. 

Lilly had been through alot in her short years on Earth. She was teased when her Mother was alive for not knowing who her Father was. Then after her mother died she was neglected and abused by so many...so many people. Lilly couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her that made people hate her so much. She was worth less than a dog. The tiny dog in Ms. Prissypants purse was treated better than Lilly. Maybe it would have been better to have let the Crossbones guy kill her...then the suffering would end. She cried herself to sleep, her heart shattering as hope quickly dwindled of ever being happy again. 

She wasn't aware that many miles away Tony Stark stood on the roof of the Avengers Tower looking up into the heavens and probably for the first time in his entire life...he prayed. He prayed for her safety, he prayed that she'd be found and brought back to him. Alone on that roof he too cried...desperate to find his daughter. The test that Bruce did, it was a false negative. The blood test came back only a few minutes before he raced to the roof. Lilly was his. His flesh and blood...his daughter. He had to get her back..even if he had to give up every penny he has, he would do it....for her.


	13. Daddy

The Avengers knew something was wrong. Rumlow refused to let Tony hear Lilly's voice or even let them see a picture to know she was alright. Natasha and Steve shared a look.. they knew what this could mean. Lilly could be dead. No one said it out loud though, especially around Tony. The Billionaire was barely holding it together as is.

The only hope they had was to keep Rumlow talking and trace his call and try to pinpoint where he was held up. He was due to call in with details for the money exchange, it was going to be their last hope to try to find them. Tony never even bat an eye when the demand amount was One Hundred Million dollars. 

Steve nearly choked when he heard their ransom amount, he couldn't even imagine that much money. Even though Tony was willing to cave and pay any amount they demanded, Steve was determined to make Rumlow pay, and not in money. No, Steve wanted flesh and blood. He still hadn't found Bucky yet since DC, but with the file dump onto the Internet he knew what he helped do to his best friend. This knowledge alone made him fear for Lilly's life even more. Rumlow was a monster who had no respect for life, even the life of an innocent.

Everyone was ready as the call came in. Jarvis immediately started a trace. Tony had managed to hack into a military satellite to amplify the sensitivity of the tracing software to more closely pinpoint exactly where Rumlow was held up.

Tony had a death grip on the table as he spoke with Rumlow. "Let me talk to her you Son of a Bitch! I need to know she's ok...please!" The laugh on the other end made Steve's blood run cold. "Oh, I think I like you begging. Yeah...I like that alot. But, I have better things to do. The answer is No, you can't talk to her." He gave the information to an offshore account for the money to be wired. "The money had better be there in one hour Stark, if not I'll deliver your kid to you in pieces.. Got it?"

When the call ended Tony sprung into action, "Jarvis..please tell me you have that Bastard's location?" 'The call originated from an abandoned mental hospital in upstate New York...I'm sending the coordinates to the Quinjet as we speak Sir.' Tony stood tall and cracked his neck, "Give me a suit Jarvis (he looked over at Steve who was attaching his shield to his back) I'll meet you there." A suit came flying into the room and opened up for Tony to step inside then wrapped around his body. 'I've taken the liberty of relaying the coordinates to your suit as well Sir.' "Thanks J...now let's go kick some ass and get my daughter!"

Many miles away Lilly was still laying in the den she found the night before. She was too afraid and in too much pain to move from her hiding spot. At one point during the night she had heard shouts nearby from Rumlow's men as they searched for her. She didn't want to take a chance on getting caught.

There was enough light coming through the sticks and leaves to where she could examine her injuries...and there were many. She had scrapes and big ugly bruises all over her. The cut on her head from hitting a rock in the river had finally stopped bleeding but her head throbbed and ached as she moved around. The worst injury was of course her leg. After ripping her jeans open more she finally got a look. It was bad! A huge gash was in her calf, probably from hitting a branch in the tree when she jumped.

The skin was red, swollen and angry looking. Her leg throbbed and shooting pain kept going up her leg when she moved. She laid back against the leaves she had piled up to sleep on and day dreamed of what it would have been like if she really had been Tony Stark's daughter. He was funny and nice..he had even let her help him fix one of his suits. He also gave amazing hugs, the kind where his arms envelopes her whole body and all she could feel was his warmth.

She cried as she remembered her time at the Tower. It was the first time in a very long time she felt like she had a home. But it just wasn't meant to be. Tony wasn't her Dad..she will never know who he is. She tried hard to not be mad at her Momma for keeping her father from her. She wanted to yell and scream at her, but felt awful about even feeling the way she did. You're not suppose to be angry with the dead..right?

Lilly eventually fell asleep, her body and mind felt exhausted. A while later she was awoken to shouting. A loud thud sounded outside the den and the ground shook. All she could think was that her kidnappers had found her and she was going to die. The opening of the den was being torn apart. She curled in on herself and cried, pushing back as far as she could go away from the person trying to dig her out.

"No! No leave me alone...please go away!" She screamed and cried as hands gripped her legs to try and pull her out. Pain shot through her leg and she screamed out. She was suddenly thrust into the sunlight and was disoriented from being in the dark so long. She fought against the arms holding onto her and cried. "Lilly..stop! It's me...it's Tony!!" She froze. Her eyes opened and sure enough, Tony was kneeling over her, hands on her arms trying to stop her fighting him. 

Tony watched as recognition crossed her face. He had panicked when he fought his way into the Old Hospital where Rumlow was hiding out...and Lilly was nowhere in sight. The rest of the Avengers had arrived not long after he did. His heart had nearly stopped when he found her tattered backpack..but no Lilly. 

Steve had pounded Rumlow until he would tell us what he did with her. "She's dead! Stupid kid escaped and fell off the cliff and into the River, no way she could survive that." Tony had flew to the cliff Rumlow spoke of and his stomach dropped. The drop was extremely far and the River was just as Rumlow described...how could she be alive?! 

He had refused to believe she was dead. He couldn't even fathom having to bury his child before he even got a chance to be a father. Tony was wrong...that cave in the desert where he was held wasn't Hell...this was. He flew back to the Quinjet and had Clint fly overhead along with him and search for any heat signatures in hopes that she did survive. He had to believe she was, the other was unthinkable.

Several miles down the river Clint found a small heat signature that didn't match the wildlife they had only been picking up. Tony rushed to the location and shouted out Lilly's name in hopes she would answer. He landed and immediately exited his suit. He saw the pile of sticks and leaves and immediately started digging, calling out to her. His heart raced and he gasped when he heard her crying...she's alive!! Oh thank God she's alive!! 

She fought him as he pulled her from the hole, she was terrified and covered in dried blood and dirt. When he shouted at her and saw her freeze, eyes opening and recognized him he couldn't hold back his joy. "I found you! It's ok Lilly, Daddy's got you!" He cradled her body to his chest and held her tight. He cried out of relief, his body shaking right along with the child in his arms.

"Shh...it's ok baby...I'm going to take you home and we'll get you all fixed up." Her head pulled back to look up at him with tear stained cheeks, "I'm not yours, I heard what Dr. Banner said. Why would you take care of me?" He cupped her cheek and wiped away a new tear slipping out of her eye. "Oh Baby, the test was wrong...you were dehydrated and it made the test come back as a false negative. The blood he took said different. Your mine Lilly. I'm your father." 

Her eyes widened and her lip trembled, "I'm yours?" He nodded and smiled unable to hold back his own tears, "Yes baby girl, you're mine, you're all mine." She cried and clung to his chest, "Daddy!" He didn't care if Steve and everyone else had gathered around and watched as he cried. He didn't care...because he had his daughter in his arms and she was alive. That was all that mattered.


	14. Set In Iron

Tony lifted his daughter into his arms and carried her inside the Quinjet. Natasha left the co-pilot seat next to Clint and came to help with Lilly's injuries. Tony wouldn't put her down, he kept her on his lap as the first aide was administered. His heart broke as she cried from the pain in her leg.

Back at the Tower she was taken to Medical and Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner took over her care. Lilly was given an injection for the pain which made her immediately fall asleep. "It's better this way Tony, we need to clean out her wounds and you don't want her awake for that...trust me." Tony nodded in agreement at Bruce and raked a weary hand down his face. 

Pepper raced into the room in tears, "You found her!" He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck and hair, "We did..she's going to be ok. Some scrapes and bruises but she's going to be just fine." They stood there for quite a while just holding each other, thankful for the second chance they got with Lilly.

Lilly would be asleep for quite a while. The cut on her leg was cleaned and a special liquid placed over it that acted like stitches, essentially gluing her cut together. The gash in her head required a few stitches, but beyond that she was ok. Tony couldn't sit around anymore, he was anxious just sitting there. He felt like he needed to do....something. His head suddenly shot up, "I got it! I know what I can do!" He quickly stood and exited the room. Pepper chased after him, "Tony...wait..what is it?"

Several hours later Tony and Pepper came back to Lilly side. Just in time too, because within at least twenty minutes later she started to wake up. Her eyes blinked several times then fell on Tony as he sat by her side. "Hey kiddo...have a good nap?" She nodded and made to try and sit up. "Hold on, let me help you." He slid his hands under her arms and lifted her into a more upright position.

"My leg feels better." She pulled back the blanket and looked at her wound. "When did I get clean?" Tony laughed lightly, "Alot of things happened while you slept. You got patched up for one and Pepper and I got you a bit of a surprise." Her eyes glanced between the two adults. "A surprise? You got me something?" Tony hated the fact that the fact someone did something nice for her was a shock. Well that's going to change.

"You bet short stuff..as soon as your ready and Dr. Cho says you're good to go then we'll show you." She smiled and looked over at Dr. Cho who was silently recording her vitals from the machine attached to her body. "Can I go?" She set down her tablet and stepped toward the bed, "Absolutely, let me take all of this off of you and then you can go home with your Dad." She beamed when the Dr. said 'Dad' She has a Dad!

"I didn't dream it did I? You really are my Dad?" Tony took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles, "You didn't dream it. I'm definitely, 100%, blood test proven, very much your Dad. I would say its set in stone, but I think being set in Iron is more appropriate dont you think? And don't worry about anything, I have my lawyers working with the State of Kentucky to get your custody turned over to me and add my name to your birth certificate. I pay them alot so I know they're good. You never have to go back there ever again." Her arms shot around his neck and hugged him tight, "Thank you!" Tony held her just as tight, "No, thank you Lilly."

Tony carried Lilly to his quarters with Pepper in tow. "I hope you like what we got you, and if you don't, just remember we can always change it ok?" Lilly couldn't imagine being any happier than she was in that moment. That is until she was taken to a room in Tony's quarters she hadn't been to before. She had thought it was an office...until Pepper opened the door and turned on the light. Lilly gasped at the sight before her.

The once office was now a bedroom...her bedroom. It had a full size bed with pink and black bed coverings and pillows. There was a desk and a large TV equipped with the newest gaming systems. What really got her was the band posters on the walls...posters she recognized. They were once in Tony's garage where he worked on his suits. There was AC/DC, Black Sabbath and even Led Zeppelin...he gave her his posters! 

He set her down and she limped a bit around her room...HER room! Her eyes were wide as she took it all in. Her fingers grazed over the comforter on the bed and she couldn't hold it in any more. She began to cry. Tony and Pepper rushed to her side and knelt down before her. He wiped away her tears, "We can change it..if you don't like it. Is it the pink? That was Pepper's idea...I wanted to get purple." She shook her head and sniffed loudly, "No, I love it...it looks just like what I had when Momma was alive. Is this really mine? I get my own room?" 

He hugged her and kissed her cheek, "It's all yours Sweetheart. All of it...only bad part is you have to deal with me as a father. I can't promise you I'll be any good at it. I'll probably fail...alot. You may have to kick my ass every once in a while, but Pepper will help you with that. I'm not much kiddo, but I want so badly to do this right. I love you Lilly." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek like I he had done to her, "I love you too Daddy." Tony was positive those were the most beautiful words ever spoken.

Lilly froze as she heard something behind her. She pulled back away from her Father and followed the sound. Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony, "You didn't?!" He just grinned and pushed his hands into his pockets, "Oh I most certainly did." Beside her bed on the opposite side was a box...the box was making noises...whining noises! She quickly opened the lid and gasped...a puppy!! She picked up the tiny brown and white dog and it licked her face repeatedly. She wasn't sure what breed it was, but she didn't care.

She turned and looked at her Daddy. "You got me a puppy?!" He nodded, "You like him?" She giggled as the puppy kept licking her face, "I love him...I always wanted a dog! What kind is it?" He shrugged, "Not sure, I adopted him from the local animal shelter. Lady said he was a Heinz 57...in other words he's a mut." Lilly didn't care, "He was in a shelter...poor little guy. Don't you worry Spot...we're your family now." Tony frowned but couldn't help but laugh, "Spot...thought you said Spot was a horrible name for a dog?" Lilly kissed the dogs little black nose and got a lick in return, "Yeah, it is...but I think he likes it..don'cha boy?"

Pepper linked her arm with Tony's. "Ok, I take it back...you did good Tony. It was a wonderful idea." Tony turned slightly and brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. "If there's one thing I want to know how to do right, I want it to be this, being a father. But there's also one other thing I want to be good at...if you'll help me." Her fingers grazed his goatee, "What would that be?" He grabbed her hand and she felt the ring slip onto her finger, "A husband." She looked down at the diamond on her hand and with tears filling her eyes she smiled and kissed him soundly. "Is that a yes? Because you're not giving much away here...I'm dying."

Lilly watched with a huge smile as her Daddy proposed to Pepper. She scratched Spot on his belly and smiled even wider when Pepper finally answered, "Yes...most definitely a yes." She giggled as the two kissed. She lifted her puppy and whispered in his ear, "Today's the best day ever Spot. I not only get a Daddy, but I'm getting another Mom too...and let's not forget you. Don't worry though, we're going to take real good care of you here. You never have to be alone again. And I promise...you'll never...ever be carried in a stupid purse. I think we're going to be very happy here." Spot answered her with a sloppy kiss to her nose.


End file.
